Pokemon Mystery Dungeon - SoF - Mega Evolution
by Domingize
Summary: One-shot. He is just too strong. But I can't give up! I promised her that I would never give up again. Spoiler for -SoF-


**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon - SoF - Mega Evolution**

* * *

Pain.

That was everything I was able to feel.

My father had just thrown me into a stone pillar, making me break through it upon impact.

I was laying on the floor. My vision was blurry and my whole body screamed that it was in pain.

Pieces from the broken pillar were laying all around me. Dust further occupied my vision.

I regained my senses and was finally able to see again. In my left hand were my now broken goggles... The goggles she gave me. In front of me was my father... Or rather his materialized soul.

It had the shape of a Charizard, but was made completely out of black flames. Its red glowing eyes were looking down at me.

I was exhausted. I had just used my Blaze ability, but I still wasn't strong enough to defeat him. All of my training for nothing. My whole body hurt and I could feel that the flame on my tail slowly returned to its original size. In my normal state, there was nothing I could do against him. Breathing fire, punching him, dragon-type moves... Nothing worked.

But I couldn't give up. I promised her that I would never give up again...

I tried to stand up, using my arms to push up my body.

My enemy slowly came closer to me.

I cursed in my head that I was not strong enough. I had to win this fight. If I lost now, all of her efforts were for nothing. She nearly died, trying to save me.

I looked at my goggles again. So many memories came back to me when I inspected them. I was caught up those memories when they suddenly started to glow. I raised my hand to further inspect the glowing. My goggles began to change. They compromised into a small sphere.

The glowing faded and I held a Mega-Stone in my hand.

Somehow I knew that it was a Charizadite.

I had hope again. If I would be able to use it, then I had a chance.

I tried to remember what I knew about Mega Evolution.

First of all, I would have to pour enough energy into the stone, needed to activate it.

Then I would have to concentrate on the main reason I fought.

But why did I fight? To get stronger? To defeat my enemies? To survive? No.

I never really liked the idea of fighting someone. Before I met her, I only fought when it was about survival.

Her... All of my previous battles. They were for her. To impress her, to be accepted by her, to stay at her side, to get just as strong as she was.

That was it. She was the reason.

I didn't think any further. I got onto my feet and faced my father.

I poured all of the energy I could bring up into the stone. A lot of dust stirred up around me and I could feel a strange type of aura surround me. The mega stone started to glow.

I then held it near my chest, closed my eyes and concentrated on the main reason I fought.

Her.

A strange warmth started to crawl all over my body. I could feel the power from the stone stream into me. The warmth turned into heat. My body was changing. I could hear a lot of aura flow around me. My eyes were closed, but I was somehow able to see a light. Spikes were forming on my shoulder. My horns got longer. The shape of my wings changed. I could feel a pleasant heat around my mouth.

When the transformation was done, I opened my eyes again. I could see the aura around me explode, giving off a cracking sound doing so.

My father was still in front of me.

I examined my new body. My scales were now green. The new spikes on my shoulders had red tips and around on the sides of my mouth two blue flames streamed out. The shape of my wings had changed too.

Looking at my tail, I found that the flame on its tip was now also blue.

This was it. My Mega-Evolution. I was able to do it too. Just like her.

I looked into the red glowing eyes of my father.

I would end this fight now.

* * *

And thats it! For now...

Man, this really makes me exicted for SoF!

How do you like my requirements for Mega-evolution in the mystery dungeon world?


End file.
